


'cause i've been having all these nightmares

by carefulnowted



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, sleep paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulnowted/pseuds/carefulnowted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause i've been having all these nightmares

They’re chasing him now, shapeless black demons, screaming and howling at him as he runs. _It’s useless_ , they jeer, _stop running_. Luke tries again to drag himself awake, staring intently at his arm that's lying across his stomach and willing it to move. He knows, _knows_ , this is all mental, that the crouching figure he can see in his peripheral vision does not actually exist. He again tries to pull himself out of this nightmare (because that's what it is, Luke promises himself once again) but he can't do it, and the demons are catching up, their screams reverberating in his head as his eyes move wildly around his bedroom.

 

A sudden jerk, the tour bus over a speed bump, jolts Luke awake. He collapses back on his pillows, sweat beading at his temples. He's breathing heavily now, trying to calm himself. His hands are shaking when he lifts an arm to wipe his face of sweat mixed with hot tears. Quietly, with his bare feet cold against the threadbare carpet, he gets to the bathroom and splashes his face with cold water.

 

He's almost back in his bunk, just pulling the curtain back across to swathe him in darkness again, when he hears stirring. Luke freezes in place and covers his mouth to muffle his breathing.

 

"Who's that?" a voice mutters, thick and quiet with sleep. Luke lets out a breath, a quick whoosh of air, and his heart starts beating again. It's only Calum. "Nothing, Cal, go back to sleep," Luke says, convincing until his voice breaks on the last word. _Sap_ , he thinks fiercely to himself.

 

There's a sigh from Calum's bunk, then a rustling of sheets. Luke breathes easy then, until he hears the padding of footsteps across the bus corridor. Calum's always been quiet, at least compared to the other two boys.

 

Calum pulls the curtain across a little, a sleepy smile on his face when he sees Luke. It falls from his face when he sees the tear tracks down Luke's cheeks, glinting in the soft light of the lamp Michael likes to keep on at night. Calum slides in beside Luke, then, his breath still slow and easy when he reaches out with a calloused thumb to wipe away the wet tear trails.

 

"Why are you crying?" he asks, and scooches closer so he can hook an arm around Luke's waist and hold him there. His hoodie is soft and worn against Luke's skin.

 

Luke shrugs and swallows thickly. "Nightmare, I s'pose," he whispers. His voice sounds hoarse and raspy to his own ears. Calum nods, and doesn't ask anymore. Luke is thankful that it was Calum who woke up. Calum never made a big deal of things, or had to ask every question to feed his curiosity.

 

Calum hooks a leg over Luke's then, to draw himself closer. Luke’s glad that the dusk hides the dusty pink blush on his cheeks. His tears are falling still, and he presses his eyes closed to stem the flow. Calum reaches out again, swipes a thumb across Luke's cheeks to wipe away the wetness.

 

"I hate seeing you sad," he says, speaking quiet and slow. And then he leans in, and Luke forgets that this is Calum, and they're on their tour bus, in his bunk, and he leans forward too to meet Calum's lips.

 

Calum is chaste and unassuming, and pulls away quickly. His eyes are darker when he meets Luke's eyes.

 

"Is this okay?" He asks, tentative for once in his life, and Luke can't bear to hear him sound so unsure. He decides to remedy it.

 

He presses forward to kiss him, his hand lifting to knot itself into the short black hair at the nape of his neck. Calum makes an odd sound at the back of his throat and then kisses back enthusiastically.

 

He's a good kisser, Luke thinks. His lips are soft and he's far gentler than Luke had thought he'd be. Not that he's thought about it. Much.

 

Calum licks into Luke's mouth, hot and wet and everything Luke's ever wanted. He tastes like mint toothpaste and boy. His fingers are gentle where they cup Luke's jaw.

 

Eventually, Luke pulls away to catch his breath. His heart is pounding so hard he's sure Calum can hear it. Calum is watching him, waiting for him to say something first.

 

"Um, so is this... gonna be a thing?" Luke says eloquently and Calum laughs quietly.

 

"If you want it to be a thing. I want it to be a thing," Calum says shyly and ducks his head a bit.

 

"I - me too. I very much want this to be a thing," Luke assures him.

 

Calum flushes a pretty pink and bites his lip. It makes Luke's stomach flutter.

 

"Roll over," Luke tells him, and Calum grumbles that he's not a dog, but complies. Luke hooks an arm around his waist and pulls Calum to him. Calum brings the duvet tight around them and tucks the end under himself.

 

"I thought I was meant to be comforting you," he says sleepily, grabbing Luke's wrist and interlocking their fingers.

 

Luke presses a kiss to the nape of Calum's neck, skin warm and soft.

 

"It's comforting to have you in my arms like this," he whispers, like it's a secret, which it kind of is.

 

"Lame," Calum snorts, but Luke can see a smile tugging the corners of his mouth even as he says it.

 

He twists around for a last kiss, eyes big and brown and beautiful. Luke gives it to him willingly. "No more nightmares now, Lukey," Calum whispers as he closes his eyes. Luke doesn't reply, just squeezes the hand that's interlocked with his, and drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfiction! I wrote it in the early morning after an episode of sleep paralysis. Writing is very comforting.  
> If you liked this, please leave me a comment :) I'm open to constructive criticism!  
> I have a [tumblr](http://www.carefulnowted.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to give me a visit.


End file.
